one night changes everything
by ambrosegirl717
Summary: a short story based the Dean Ambrose attack by Brock what happens when Dean girlfriend sees Dean being attacked and jumps in to save him. what will Brock do to her when she steps in. when Brock takes things to new level all hell breaks lose it and it end at wresltmania
Ellie and Dean were driving to raw when they got there Dean got out of the car. Out of nowhere Brock started to beat up on Dean that's when Ellie got out of the car.
"Leave him alone." Ellie pushed him out the way the two locked eyes. He was pissed and didn't care when he picked her up. The three of them were alone then it all went down. Brock slammed her into the limo a couple of times then f5ed her into the wall.  
"See what happens when you fuck with me. What you gonna do about it?" Dean ran to her she was out cold bleeding he had evil crazed look in his eyes.  
"I'm gonna fucking kill you. Don't think I won't."  
"When I get my hands on you it'll be worse than what I did to your little girlfriend." He wanted to fight back but know he had to get her help.  
"Baby speak to me. Are you ok?" He picked her up in his arms looking around for someone to help her.  
"WE NEED HELP RIGHT NOW." No one answered so he put her in his car driving her to the hospital. When he got he rushed her in there he was scared. A hour later he got see her she was hooked up to stuff out cold.  
"Why did you have get out and defend me? Don't worry baby I'm gonna get revenge for you. " Ellie opened up her eyes grabbing his hand.  
"How did I get here? It hurts all over."  
"You got beat up by Brock. You didn't want him to hurt me but he took out in you."  
"Go get him." Dean kissed her one last time before going back to the arena. When he got there Brock was in the ring running his mouth about Dean and Ellie. Dean picked up some glass and fork running to the ring. The two started to fight right away it lead out the ring. Dean picked him up and dirty deeds him through the announce table. When he was out cold Dean started slamming glass on him and digging a fork in his head. There was blood everywhere the refs tried to hold him back but he broke free. Soon triple H came out holding a mic standing on the ramp  
"Stop it Dean. If you want a match at wrestlemania you got it."  
"I want to fight him now. You saw what he did to my girlfriend and you want me to back off."  
"We'll take care of it but you need to stop it right now." Dean walked out of the ring covered in blood. Roman came up to him.  
"I'm sorry for what happened?"  
"Ro I'm not in the mood to talk." He drove back to the hospital to be with Ellie.

A week later

Ellie was still hurt but was out of the hospital. They both went to raw but Dean could tell she was scared.  
"Baby you wanna go back to the hotel room?"  
"I just wanna be by your side." They made sure that Brock and Dean kept their distance from each other. When she walked in everyone went up to her to say they were glad she ok. They couldn't believe what she did that night.

Wrestlemania

It was street fight anything goes the stuff Dean loved it. When they both got in the ring they started each others down before the match started. Dean started off the match by throwing glass on him blood poured down his back. Brock threw Dean around the ring a couple of times before he threw him in glass. They were both bleeding a lot. The match left the ring and they were throwing each other into what they could find. Dean took a table put it down by the ramp and put glass on it. Dean pushed him off the ramp on the table he was out cold he went for the pin.  
"The winner of this match is Dean Ambrose." He got off the ramp and just started to beat on him till the refs had to break it up. They needed to get a stretcher out there and put Brock on it and into the ambulance.  
On the next raw Paul got in the ring with a mic he was alone.  
"Thanks to Dean Ambrose Brock will be out for months he injured his back and needs surgery." Dean came out stood on the ramp with a mic  
"That was payback for what he did to my girlfriend."


End file.
